A Warrior's Will
by Creamspots
Summary: DawnClan has been through a rough time this leafbare. They have gone through starvation, sickness, loss of cats, battles so hard to win. Just when all hope is lost, luck comes bouncing their way and they get more than what they need. Read and review plz!
1. Clans

Hi people! I'm new to Fan Fiction but I know a lot about the warriors books. This is just the clan cat descriptions for right now but I am writing a story right now and will be done with it soon so you can read it!

D A W N C L A N

**Leader** Cloudstar- Calico she-cat

**Deputy **Badgerpelt- Black coated tom with white chest and paw

Apprentice, Creampaw

**Medicine Cat **Amberpelt- Small tabby tom

Apprentice, Greenpaw

**Warriors **

Nightsong- Long haired jet black tom with green eyes

Snowstorm- Silvery-white tom with spots of grey

Apprentice, Shadedpaw

Longfur- Brown calico tom with very long fur

Spottedear- jet black tom with one speckled white ear

Bluerain- Russian blue she-cat with a silvery white belly

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Jaggedclaw- Powerful grey tom with incredibly sharp claws

Apprentice, Friskypaw

Dewpool- Beautiful white she-cat with bright green eyes

Skyleaf- Light brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Shallowpaw

Whitewhisker- Small cream colored she-cat with all brown whiskers but one white one

**Apprentices**

Creampaw- white she-cat with creamy spots and dark brown eyes

Shadedpaw- Dark tabby she-cat with a black nose and exceptionally good hearing

Goldenpaw- Reddish gold tom with a speckled nose

Friskypaw- Dark Mancoon cat with very large paws

Shallowpaw- Blue roan she-cat with white speck and hazel eyes

**Queens**

Brightfur- Very light orange pelt, one eye is blue, the other is brown (mother of Snowkit and Riverkit)

Cindercoat- Rusty red coat she-cat (mother of Softkit and Silverkit)

Woodencreek- long, wood color fur with silvery-grey paws (mother of Forestkit and Webbedkit)

**Kits**

Silverkit- Gray tom with a silver stomach

Riverkit- Sandy colored she-cat with light brown spots

Snowkit- Pretty snow-white she-cat with blue eyes

Softkit- Deep orange tom with very soft paws

Forestkit- Ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail

Webbedkit- Brown tom with web-like paws

**Elders**

Sparrowwing- black tom with whit chest and legs

Orangesun- Orange tom with deep orange stripes

Runningstream- Pure white she-cat with light orange spots, quick runner for her age

S K Y C L A N

**Leader **Shallowstar- Black she-cat with white spots

**Deputy **Breezepelt- Tabby she-cat with one white paw

**Medicine Cat **Pebblecreek- Pretty ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Darkpaw

**Warriors**

Blackstorm- Huge longhaired black tom

Snowfur- Silver-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Elders**

Barktree- Dark chestnut tom with red streaks

S U N C L A N

**Leader **Heavystar- Gray tom with darker stripes

**Deputy **Lightcloud- Large gray-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

**Medicine Cat** Dewwhisker- Small brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Raggedpelt- Very large silver tabby tom

Apprentices, Frozenpaw

Dusktail- Small ginger tabby tom

Shadowfur- Large gray she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Finchfoot- Small golden tabby she-cat

Birchwing- Black she-cat

**Elders**

Foxfur- Ginger she-cat with a white tail tip

Speckleflower- Golden spotted she-cat

I C E C L A N

**Leader **Dawnstar- Longhaired ginger tabby tom

**Deputy **Smallfoot- Blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Medicine Cat **Blacktail- Longhaired dark gray tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

**Warriors **

Frostheart- Big brown tom with a bit of a temper

Goldendream- Sweet young tabby she-cat with golden spots


	2. Prolouge

P r o l o g u e

A cold breeze ruffled the fur on the she-cats neck, making her tremble. It had been a long day of treating sick cats and hustling around the camp. One kit with a bad case of Greencough had finally settled down and was sleeping somewhat soundly. The den was filled with sick cats from Greencough to a stomach ache.

So many times she drifted off to sleep and woke up abruptly, and finally she new she must get some rest if she were to do her job right tomorrow. So the she-cat settled down in her mossy nest and closed her eyes. Instantly, sleep came, a dream came to her. In the dream, she saw DawnClan, her Clan, suffering from sickness and wounds seeming to be beyond repair. Cats were walking around looking half starved. Kits in the nursery were huddling around their mothers for warmth. Then a burst of light filled the frozen camp and warmed everything. Kits started to peek out from underneath their mothers and warriors started bringing in enough fresh kill to feed the whole of LionClan. But what really caught her eye was an unfamiliar cat standing in the middle of the camp, their pelt so white it stung her eyes. _Who was this cat?_ The Medicine Cat thought. But before she could take a closer look, a bright light blurred her vision and making her squint. As the light dimmed, she could see a cat walking toward her. _Rainspots! _Rainspots was a beautiful tortishell with Russian blue spots on her back. She was the Medicine cat before her. "Rainspots!" she called running up to the previous Medicine cat. "What-" before she could continue, Rainspots spoke. "Listen carefully Dewpool." She spoke calmly but Dewpool could tell she was excited. "I have a prophecy for you and you must do what it tells you if you want to save your Clan." She paused and Dewpool twitched her ear in anticipation. _"Snow will come, so very bright, listen to her and all will be right."_ Dewpool listened so intently it took her a while to come back from her thoughts. Then she spoke "Snow will come… and all will be right?" Rainspots nodded. "All will be right… All will be right…" she continued to say it in her head over and over. "But Rainspots how will Snow-" but when she looked up Rainspots had vanished. _How could Snow make everything alright? And who was this mysterious she-cat we were supposed to listen to? _Dewpool could think of no answers to her many questions. Again she repeated the confusing prophecy: _Snow will come, so very bright, listen to her and all will be right. _


	3. Chapter 1 :the Prophecy

A Warrior's Will- Chapter 1

Amberpelt sprang from her bed, panting heavily, eyes wide. The dream she just received from StarClan confused her but also made her shake with excitement. _Finally her Clan was going to be alright through this horrible leaf-bare!_ She new she must tell Cloudstar immediately. So, picking herself carefully through the sickened cats sprawled on the Medicine cat den floor, Amberpelt made her way to the Leader's den. "Cloudstar?" she asked warily. When there was no response, she padded quietly inside the den. Amberpelt nudged her leader. "Cloudstar!" she said a little more loudly. "What the-"Cloudstar sprang out her bed at the sight of Amberpelt. "What? Oh! Amberpelt. It's just you" Then she looked serious. "What's wrong?" Amberpelt looked up. "I have had a message from StarClan and I thought I should share it with you right now."

"Ok, well what is it?"

Amberpelt took a deep breath and tried to remember exactly what Rainspots had said. _"Snow will come, strong and bright, listen to her and all will be right." _

Cloudstar looked at the Medicine cat.

"Have you figured out what it means, Amberpelt? Is our Clan going to be saved by Snow? Who is this she-cat we must listen to?"

"All very good questions, Cloudstar" Amberpelt said solemnly. "But I'm afraid I do not have the answers to them. But I will be taking great thought to them and try to figure what this message means." She paused. "But I do believe this is a good sign, that hope is coming and our Clan will be peaceful once again." those last word had so much feeling in them, Amberpelt new they must be true.

"Good night Cloudstar." said Amberpelt as she walked back to her den leaving the troubled leader to think about the prophecy. The Medicine cat padded into her den, curled up into her nest and tried to rest a bit more before dawn arrived.


	4. Chapter 2 :Snow

**A Warriors Will, Chap.2**

Amberpelt only slept a little bit that night. She was awake most of the night, contemplating her confusing dream. So, getting up carefully, she padded into the empty, freezing camp. Everything was covered in a thin layer of frost. Very few warriors were awake- it wasn't dawn yet. She padded over and greeted Badgerpelt, the Clan Deputy. Then, when she walked over to the small fresh-kill pile, she saw a flicker of something bright, like a lightning bug. _There aren't lightning bugs this early!_ Stopping suddenly, she realized it was a cat! She crouched down because she didn't think the cat had seen her yet. The glowing cat cautiously stepped out onto the camp ground and stepped farther in so her whole body was shown. Amberpelt took her chance. "Intruder! An intruder in the camp!" She ran full speed at the cat and pounced on her. She could hear Badgerpelt running to help. But the cat beneath her did not struggle. _Aren't you going to fight back you mongrel?! _ She thought in annoyance. Finally, Amberpelt was convinced the she-cat was not going to fight back. She sprang off and stopped Badgerpelt form attacking her with a yowl. Cats were gathering around them staring at the unknown cat who was panting on the floor, seeming to be unhurt. Then the brilliantly glowing cat slowly got up. "I am sorry for the disturbance." She said through pants. Now Amberpelt could truly see this cat up close. She was a beautiful cat, her pelt so white it made any cat who look at her squint. She had long hair and a bushy tail and was very lean- you could see her muscles rippling through her pelt. There was also an herby scent to her. The only thing that was odd was one of her eyes were brown, the other blue. Then it struck Amberpelt. _Snow will come… _This cat sure did look like snow…_big and bright…_ She was quite muscled and her pelt shined…_listen to her and all will be right…_ This was StarClan's prophecy. Then the beautiful snowy figure was speaking to her. "Are you the Medicine cat of this Clan?"

"Y-yes"

The she-cats eyes brightened. "Good. I have news for only yours and your leader's ears. Please take me to your leader." Amberpelt got up quickly. She saw Badgerpelt give her a sideways glance. She nodded to him and flicked her tail for the Snowy cat to follow her. Then Amberpelt spoke. "What is your name?" she asked oddly. "I am Snow where Winter Herbs Grow from a tribe unknown to your Clans called Frozentribe." Amberpelt hesitated. "Well I am Amberpelt of DawnClan."

As they walked to the leader's den, she motioned for the Snowy cat to sit down out side the den. "Cloudstar, there is a cat who needs to speak to you and me." She called the cat inside. "This is Snow where Winter Herbs Grow. She is from Frozentribe." When Cloudstar turned around and faced the cat her eyes grew wide. After a freezing moment of consulting each other, Cloudstar spoke;

"You are welcome here, Snow" and at that, Snow started to tell her story.


	5. Chapter 3 :The Story

A Warrior's Will Chap. 3

"As you know, I am Snow where Winter Herbs Grow. I come from a tribe in the northern Ice lands called Frozentribe. We have heard of your kind from passing animals. Is it true you believe your ancestors live in StarClan?" she asked curiously. Amberpelt spoke "Of course!" Creamstar shot her a look. Then, realizing what she said, she mewed "W-well, do you believe otherwise?" Snow looked stricken. "I was just curious" she said defensively. "We believe in Dreamtribe." There was a pause. "Anyway, I received a dream from Dreamtribe. It was not unexpected as I do get many dreams from them, but this one was different. I saw sickened cats with blackcough and greencough. Starving cats unable to take the energy to hunt. I thought this may be for the sake of my Tribe. But then I saw a battle, a battle with cats unknown. None of my cave-guards were there so I knew this must be for the sake of a Clan. Then a cat, one from Dreamtribe named Mist where Water Falls and another one unfamiliar came to me. They gave me a message. Mist told me the pictures I saw below is what will happen to a Clan and the Clan would be whipped out. She said the other cat with her was a cat from StarClan, where the Clans ancestors stay. She spoke of great danger in her Clan, and asked for my help. Amberpelt thought _what cat would help from... Rainspots!_ and Amberpelt brightened at the thought of her mentor traveling the great length to get help for he Clan. Then Snow was talking.

"Naturally, I thought, I would love to help but why is it so necessary to help these cats?" Snow said with the perfect expression on her face. Amberpelt's fur bristled at the thought of not helping another Clan. But then she thought again, _would I really travel all that length just to help? _But she was brought out of her thoughts for Snow was speaking again. "So I asked why. They said in return, your Tribe would be saved by the Clan you saved. So they told me to travel east and you would run into a Clan called DawnClan. This is DawnClan, is it not?" she spoke a little bit tense. "Yes, it is." Creamstar mewed. "But I have a question" she spoke again. "Are the pictures you saw the fate of this Clan?" she asked worryingly. "That is precisely why I have come." Snow where Winter Herbs Grow said confidently "To save your Clan from this terrible fate, it is my will to you."


	6. Chapter 4 :IceClan

A Warrior's Will Chap. 4

The next morning was so cold it made the fur on every cats pelt feel like it was going to freeze off. Every cat felt this way, besides Snow.

Snow had come to stay as long as possible. The day before, Cloudstar had explained to the Clan about the beautiful snow white cat and what her plan was here. Many grumbles had gone out about letting unfamiliar cats in, but that was mostly from the grumpy elders. Most greeted her with pleasure.

Now, Snow was being showed around the camp. "See that clump of bracken and thistles over there?" Bluerain was explaining to her. "That's the nursery."

Snow was looking around in interest while the Russian blue she-cat showed her around.

Before she new it they were wondering outside the camp. She was being shown the borders. But suddenly she stopped.

"Bluerain, do you smell that?" she had to ask- she had a feeling her nose was more acute than the newly warrior.

Bluerain sniffed the air. Her eyes grew wide. "IceClan!" she screeched and all of a sudden cats were surrounding them. The fur on Snow's neck bristled.

"Dawnstar! What are you doing on DawnClan territory?" Bluerain spat.

Dawnstar chuckled. "Taking in more kitty pets are you?" She said looking at Snow and her warriors laughed mockingly.

Snow's face turned red. She wasn't sure why because she didn't know what a 'kitty pet' was supposed to be but by the look on Bluerain's face, it was nothing good. _I could take out all of you with one swipe you mangy fur balls! _Snow thought. Before she realized it, a growl was rising in her throat. _It's time to show these pieces of scraps whose boss!_ And at that she was pouncing on any cat in sight.


	7. Chapter 5 :The battle

A Warrior's Will Chap. 5

After that, it was just a ball of fur and teeth. There was yowling and screeching all over.

"Take that you piece of fox dung!" Snow meowed into the ear of some warrior. She dug her claws in deeper until she felt, even heard, the scrape of claws against bone. She let go of the wriggling cat beneath her and watched them fled into the opposite direction.

Snow got up to see cats pouring from DawnClan territory. She saw Cloudstar there too. _They've come! _ She thought with joy. But that joy was thrown from her as a massive weight came down on her.

A huge tabby had thrown himself at her and was now trying to dig his claws into her belly. But she was too fast and too strong for him. Kicking ferociously on the open belly of the cat on top, she flung the huge cat off of her and got up again to dig her teeth into its neck, when she heard a screech that over powered all noises. _They're retreating!_

Looking around Snow saw Bluerain, just with a cut on her ear. _Phew!_ But looking around more carefully, she saw that many cats were looking at her with amazement.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" An apprentice Snow thought was named Creampaw.

Cloudstar padded up to her. "Snow, you fought like a warrior out there. You took on all of them at once. Where in StarClan did you learn to fight like that?" she asked with a rush of gratitude.

Snow's face became hot with embarrassment. These cats were treating her like she was a master at fighting skills. "I-I learned it from a cat called Creek where Minnows Swim. I guess she was a very good fighter." Snow said now realizing that many had told her she was above all the strongest cat known to the Tribe cats.

"Let's go back. I have a feeling IceClan cats won't be coming back for a while." Cloudstar sounded tired but she was still looking at Snow with amusement.

_Maybe I will be fully respected now that I have shown what I can do. _Snow thought remembering the remark the IceClan leader said. _Maybe, just maybe. _


	8. Chapter 6 :Sick kit

**Yeah I know this is a really short chapter x3 the next ones will be longer!**

A Warrior's Will Chap. 6

Snow was whipped out. Even though she had no scratches on her at all (she wasn't sure why) her muscles were screaming to lay down.

She was ordered into the Medicine cat den to be given some poppy seeds to ease the pain. Back at home, Snow would be given poultices of herbs that this Clan obviously didn't have. The poppy seeds worked, but Snow longed for the better tasting, more affective herbs in Frozentribe.

"After you eat these poppy seeds, you are going to become sleepy. Go into the warriors den and rest there. I don't think you are hurt at all so there is no need to cram you in with everyone else." Hazelpelt was instructing Snow while she glanced around at all the sick cats.

Snow spoke very softly "Are they getting better?" she glanced at a kit that looked half dead.

Amberpelt flustered with anger._ Does this cat think I can't handle this? _ "Of course they are!" But looking around again, she noticed the one kit was not healing.

Snow looked up into the Medicine cats sadden eyes. "I should go. You have a lot to deal with right now." Giving a weak smile, Snow left the den.

Amerpelt felt a flush of anger at the snowy she-cat. But deep down inside, she new she was right. Walking over to the very sick, sputtering kit, Amberpelt gave him a few poppy seeds to sooth the pain. She also gave him some more cat-mint. _Oh StarClan! _ She thought in desperation, _please let this kit get better!_


	9. Chapter 7 :The Dream

A Warrior's Will Chap. 7

She was creeping up on a vole, a big, fat, juicy one. Making sure her tail was low, she crept forward until she was only a tail length away. Suddenly she sprung and hit the mouse, claws unsheathed. But when she looked down it wasn't there.

_Darn it! How'd it get away?_ Looking up again, she tried to see if the mouse had scurried away. But instead of seeing a mouse, she saw a huge mancoon cat standing in front of her.

Letting out a yowl of surprise, she looked up into the massive cats face.

"Creek!" she purred. "It's so good to see a familiar face!"

"Snow! It has been so long since I've seen you. You did very well yesterday when fighting that patrol. Mist told me all about it." Snow's mentor was bursting with pride.

Another cat walked up to the couple. It was Mist where Water Falls again.

"Mist brought me here to see you. She can travel through dreams and she was able to bring me here." Creek meowed.

Snow was about to tell them all about what had happened so far in the Clan when a question popped into her head. "I am settling comfortably here in the Clan, but I don't think everyone appreciates me being here." She mewed remembering Hazelpelt's remark about the sick cats. "Why is that?"

Mist spoke this time. "Snow, here you will run into many hard relationships that you'll have to face no matter what. It is a rough time for these cats as they aren't used to the freezing weather, at least the one this season." She looked at the snowy cat with the most sorry look ever.

"Why did you choose me to take on this heroic adventure? I had just barely turned a…a…" but she stumbled. She never was told what she was exactly. She was sort of a prey-hunter because she had very good hunting skills, but she was also a cave-guard because of her amazing strength, a healer could have been a good explanation of her too because of her knack with herbs.

Then she realized why she was chosen. She was exceptional in all these jobs. No other cat could do it besides her.

"You see? No other cat has your powers young one. You and you alone can save this Clan." Creek said with affection.

"Now we must go Snow. We will keep in touch." Mist said and started to turn around.

"Goodbye Snow! I promise I'll talk to you again." Creek said and they touched noses.

"Bye Creek! Bye Mist!" Snow called back and watched as the cats turned and walked into the distance until they disappeared into the shadows. _You and you alone can save this clan. _

She repeated what Mist had said. Why was everything so difficult?


	10. Chapter 8 :Snowstorm

A Warrior's Will Chap. 8

It was the middle of the night when Snow woke up for her dream. At first she did realize where she was. Then she remembered. _Snap out of it Snow, you can't go back for a while so stop dreaming. _

Getting up, she made her way over to the entrance of the warrior's den and walked out into the chilly night.

"What's up Snow?" a voice behind her made her jump. A handsome white and silver tom with grey spots had walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met." Snow said cautiously

"I am Snowstorm. I was appointed night watch tonight. What's troubling you Snow?" his eyes were full of concern as he sat down.

Snow had a hard time looking away from the gorgeous eyes. They were a brilliant blue like hers. She couldn't help but tell him about her dream. She explained about her mentor and Mist and why she was chosen. While Snow was talking, Snowstorm was listening intently.

Finally her story was coming to an end. "And that's why I'm here, because no other cat can do what I am requested to do." She felt relieved to be able to tell someone about her troubles. But suddenly she stopped and looked up at him.

"You promise not to share what I have told you, right?" she croaked. Her throat was sore from talking all morning.

"Yes of course. Don't worry you have my word." Snowstorm mewed with amusement. It was dawn already. Cats were starting to come out of their dens.

"You- you probably need to go." Snow stuttered quickly, not wanting to be seen with Snowstorm. She padded quickly away, but not before she glanced back in the hansom cat's direction one last time before running into the warrior's den to find her friend, Bluerain waking.


	11. Chapter 9 :Sickened

Hey sorry again about the late updates! Please read this new chap and review! thanks!

A Warrior's Will, Chap. 9

The only reason Snow walked into the warriors den was because it was something to do- to get away from the butterflies in her stomach.

"Uh, um, Bluerain?" Snow blurted out.

The Russian blue she cat sat up. "What is it Snow?" She said yawning.

She didn't know what to say. "Um, n-never mind." And she hurried over to check with the sick kit again.

Bluerain looked curiously at the troubled snowy she-cat. But she shrugged it off.

Snow stepped into the Medicine cat den quietly. "Amberpelt? I want to talk to you about-" but she stopped. Amberpelt rushed out and nearly ran into Snow.

"Snow! Thank Starclan you're here." Amberpelt wheezed.

"W-what is it?

"It's Webbedkit. He's passed his greencough to Forestkit and I'm afraid it might turn into whitecough, and if it does, we may loose these kits and others. If you want to help, go tell Cloudstar. Now!" She looked at Snow sternly.

_That's all she thinks I can do? _Snow thought with annoyance. But there was no time to think about that right now. Snow rushed into the leaders den. "Cloudstar! Get up Cloudstar!" She new she shouldn't talk to this clan leader that way but these kits and other could die.

Cloudstar sprang out of bed. "Who? Wh-What? Snow!" she said finally recognizing who was there. "What's-" But Snow was already speaking.

"Webbedkit and Forestkit have greencough and it may turn into whitecough. If it spreads any more, it could be bad. We need to get more supplies for A-Amberpelt." For some reason the name made her flinch. Was that jealousy Snow felt?

As Cloudstar and Snow rushed out, Snow started thinking again. _Why hadn't Creek and Mist warned her about the sick kits? Was this how it was supposed to be? To let these kits die and possibly others? _Snow thought in astonishment. _What about Snowstorn? She herself didn't plan on falling…_ but she was brought out of her thoughts again for they were at the entrance of the Medicine cat den with the saddened face of the Medicine cat, Amberpelt looking at two, half dead kits and elders who seemed to have the life being taken from them every second that goes by.

_Oh Starclan! _Amberpelt thought desperately. _Please let these cats live!_


	12. Chapter 10 :Whisperer

A Warrior's Will Chap. 10

Grabbing herbs to calm the greencough, Amberpelt chewed them and gave them to the kits first. They had the worst case.

Snow was with the elders, giving them the same poultice. Snow vowed that she would not let these cats die. It was her job to make sure of that wasn't it? But she wasn't so sure of herself anymore...

Suddenly the kit Amberpelt was treating started wheezing and sputtering. She never had that happen to her before. Amberpelt hesitated.

"Snow, what's wrong?" The Snowy cat might know more to the wheezing and coughing then her. She was surprised she actually admitted that to herself.

Rushing over, Snow looked at the sick. She started whispering to the kit words unknown to Amberpelt. Lifting her paw, Snow set is on the kits stomach. She continued to whisper to the kit.

Finally the kit started relaxing and his breath became regular again. Snow stopped whispering and lifted her paw off his stomach.

"He should be fine now" Snow said calmly. In her Tribe, they called it 'Whisper words'. Only powerful healers could use it and have it work for them. Now she had full confidence again.

Snow started padding over to the other kit when she saw someone watching her at the entrance to the Medicine cat den. It was Snowstorm. His eyes glittered affectionately. A smile spread on his face. His beautiful coat glistened in the small shed of sunlight that hit the camp.

Blushing, Snow turned away and silently cursed herself for staring. But she couldn't help but smile a tiny smile.

Amberpelt noticed Snow obviously trying to avoid something and glanced back to see Snowstorm walking away. Chuckling a little, she turned back to her work.


End file.
